A Devil's Obsession
by Count Every Lie
Summary: Rewritten Ver. For years, they had been separated. For years, she hadn't seen him. For years, she had waited. And now, they are back together… But why is that… he hadn't changed? Why is that he remained the same? Why is that everything seemed so surreal?


**A Devil's Obsession  
>Prologue<strong>

"_Wake up_," a voice called, the tone was quite sharp yet somewhat distant. Heavy eyes opened to reveal eyes of the beautiful sapphire—which cannot be seen because of the lack of lighting in the room. The blue eyes stared and looked around the dark room, searching for something out of the ordinary, only to find it quite hard and fruitless. His gaze stopped to stare at the darkness, the feeling of dread and familiarity stirring up within him. He took note that the room smelt the same as always. He also took note that his arms were still tied to the metal chair. He stopped his search, and allowed his body slumped down in defeat.

_Nothing has changed_, he thought with slight disappointment. He closed his eyes once again, and he waited, expecting the person who _took _him to appear in some moment.

Then, his ears had picked up sounds from behind him. He already knew that sound by heart, seeing that he was here in this room for nearly three years. _He's here_, he stated to himself as a soft raspy laugh escaped his lips, yet dread and fear swirled within him—his heart painfully banged against his chest, and his form slightly shook from tremors. This is hell, he said to himself. He wants to die, he told himself. He hates this, and yet he could not do anything about it. This was driving him insane—no, perhaps he _is_ already insane?

_?…laer siht si…_

Oh, the days, months, and years of horror that he experienced, it all came crashing back to his mind. The people, men and women, child and adults—they once again filled his frail and broken down mind. His frames shook, and sweat trailed on endlessly. His eyes were wide, filled with horror and terror, yet it was focused on nothingness. And his once laughing voice soon was stuck in his throat.

Grotesque images filled his vision, and screams filled his ears. They were not there, but he could _see _it. Their mouths were not moving, and yet he could _hear _it. His teeth started to chatter against each other, the clacking began an out-of-tune beat against his ears.

There was color, the color of the blood red. There were eyes, but dead and glazed over. There were limbs, awfully ripped into pieces. And there were faces, fear filled all of their features.

A scream escaped his lips, his voice coming out raspy and even more scratched than before. Another one followed his first, making it louder this time as if it would make the images to disappear. His voice had cracked into a stop, and his upper body dropped down, spasms started to rack his body, and his breath started to come out in short uneven gasps. His senses seemed to have heightened, for the awful odor seemed to have strengthened, which was stinging his eyes and his nostrils.

He could smell it… The smell of blood, rotting meat, and exposed flesh filled his nostrils. He could imagine the maggots eating their way in and out of the rotten meat. He could feel the once sticky and rich blood on him had already hardened.

He stomach had churned with disgust. He felt his stomach's inner contents making their way up to his throat, and exiting out of his mouth. Bile dripped from the side of his lips, slowly trailing down his neck. He winced as he felt his throat stung from the acidic liquid; however more already made way through his throat, and once again exited through his lips. His vomit made a mess around his bare feet, making him cringed with disgust. A shudder ran through his body, as he felt the chunks around the sticky fluid pooling around his feet.

He could still taste the very same maggot-filled flesh sliding down his throat.

It took all of his willpower not to heave another batch of appalling liquid, as well to push the horrible thought of eating rotten flesh out of his mind.

This is hell, he repeated to himself. To die, was his wish. _Death is freedom_, was his only thought.

…_laer si siht…_

He felt a certain presence standing behind him. He did not need to turn around, he already knew who it is—_the person who took him, the person who stole everything_… He wants to kill him. Such a dark thought, you might say, but alas, it was the blue-eyed boy's ultimate wish. An image of the person dying before him appeared, he could feel the joy filling every fiber of his being from the twisted thought. A twisted smile would be on his lips, as he sadistically wrung the person's neck with his grime covered hands; his own gleeful laughter would fill his ears as the person struggled to breath… struggling to _live._

Ah, how he wished that! Oh, how he hoped to finally end this long torture! He wish—no, he _wants_ to end this. And by ending it, he would kill this person standing right behind him. He had enough. He wants to end this madness… The madness that had started three years ago, where the person had took him—the one who stole him away from his own self, away from his own family, away from his father, and away from his _beloved _sister. He wants to kill the person who stole his own _identity_… _his own face…_

He, then, felt the person leaning down on his neck, with his breath fanning against his sweat covered neck. He could feel the person's lips curled up into his usual twisted smile, and his wide blue eyes glinted with madness and sadistic amusement.

"_She's here…_"

Simple words escaped his lips, but his voice held excitement. The blue-eyed boy felt his heart jumping within his chest, and he felt the very same excitement coursing through his body. He whirled his head around with a fast motion, his already wide eyes widened even more that his eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets.

"Wh-where?" he asked, his raspy voice was low and soft. His blue eyes stared back at blue eyes—he could see the blond locks framing the person's eyes (which was quite _similar_ to his own). He examined the person's expression, searching for any hints dishonesty within his eyes. The person grinned—revealing rows of glinting white teeth, which was slightly jagged at the edges—as he leaned back. The blue-eyed boy could not contain his excitement any longer, and he fully strained to turn his head nearly a hundred and eighty degrees. "Where?" he screamed with his hoarse and dried voice. "Where is she?"

The person chuckled, slowly making his way to one side of the room. The boy heard a slight click, and the light bulb placed above him was lit open. It barely provided light, but the boy could distinguish his surroundings.

…_laer ton si siht…_

"She's right here," the person said, as he stood behind a chair which was placed just a few feet away from the boy. The boy's hearts skipped a few beats, his eyes transfixed on the chair and its occupant. "She's right here," the person repeated more to himself as he leaned down.

"She's _finally _here…" the blue-eyed boy whispered breathily, the words softly slipping out of his mouth, and a small deranged smile on his lips. "She's _finally _here…"

…_she's finally here, Len…  
>…in our world…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I… Okay… I lied. I know I said I will upload this after I finish '**untitled**'… But—I have a confession to make…

I despise '**untitled**' and '**a wolf's story**'.

I was rereading it, and I felt quite embarrassed with myself. And right now, I'm debating whether to delete it, or leave it like that—yes, I am discontinuing the aforementioned stories. I can't will myself to finish it! I'm sorry guys! I know you've been waiting for its ending but I am tired of its plot! I… I want to delete it!

Anyway… About the story, I know that you guys are quite confused. Don't fret, I intend for you guys to be confused. This fic will be confusing, but I promise that things would clear out as this story progresses. Also, as you have noticed, this one is quite different from the first. Do not worry, I already got this thing's plot planned out.

Next… About the rating, is this prologue still under 'T', or do I have to change it to 'M'? I think it's not that detailed… But I am quite paranoid. Also, I'll just clear out a few things 'bout this fic; this is **not **a supernatural fic. This fic would focus more on psychology. I don't know about romance, seeing that a lot of LenxRin romance (twin_cest _or not) is getting published. I don't know, but I'm getting tired of LenxRin (especially the twin_cest_, and the poorly written fics). I just feel neutral about it :/… Oh! And mystery! You guys know how I love mystery, right?

Just leave a review, I'm a little nervous on posting this thing up. I find it to be quite unsatisfying. Nonetheless, please give me your **honest **thoughts. I won't get angry, don't worry! I rather be corrected, than write stories _filled_ with mistakes that no one points out! :D


End file.
